


Photographs

by sirmioneforever



Series: Hermione/Sirius rarepair_shorts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, No Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's granddaughter, Rose asks her about her grandpa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd. Rose is the name of Hermione's granddaughter in this fic, not her daughter.

"Grandma, where were you and grandpa when this was taken?" Rose asked.

  
"Hermione looked at the faded picture on the mantel piece that was pointing at and smiled.

  
"That was taken whilst we were on holiday in Australia with my mum and dad. We went to see them just after we had married," she replied with a wistful look in her eyes.

  
"What was grandpa like?" Rose asked as she sat in the chair opposite her.

  
"Your grandpa was the most handsome man I had ever met. He was kind, extremely loyal, and made me laugh until I cried. He had been a troublemaker whilst he was at Hogwarts, not too different from your grandpa George," Hermione chuckled.

  
"He was like grandpa George?" Rose asked surprised.

  
"Oh yes, he even helped grandpa George with a few inventions for the shop. Your grandpa Sirius did go through a hard time when he was young. He lost a lot of friends and was blamed for something he didn't do. It took a long time for most people to trust him again even though they knew he didn't do it,"

  
Rose looked thoughtful at what Hermione had said.

  
"Do you miss him grandma?" she asked after.

  
"Very much, Rose, very much," Hermione answered.


End file.
